Whole of Me Is Not Yours
by Fuyu Aki
Summary: [Day 5 of 7 Days Affair Week Challenge] Aku kira aku sudah memilikinya seutuhnya. Jiwanya, raganya, bahkan perasaannya. Namun, ternyata tidak. Ada satu hal yang tidak dapat aku miliki. Aku sungguh egois, berusaha untuk tidak melihat hal yang sebenarnya sudah dengan jelas terlihat didepanku. Aku tidak ingin ini berakhir walau aku tahu kalau ada bagian dari diri kita yang tidak sama


**DISCLAIMER : I don't own Gundam Seed and Soukyuu no Fafner. All belongs to SUNRISE and XEBEC**

**WARNING : semi-AU (almost 90%), OOC**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

><p><strong>Whole of Me Is Not Yours<strong>

"Dia siapa?"

Pertanyaan itulah yang terlontar dari mulut pemudia bersurai biru tua yang terlihat kesal. Dia bersender di sebuah beranda rumah bergaya Jepang. Dia bersama dengan seorang gadis bersuari kuning keemasan yang sedang asyik membetulkan pita obi yukatanya di depan sebuah cermin. "Maksudmu?" Tanya gadis itu ringan.

"Kau paham maksudku Cagalli, tentu saja pria yang tadi bertemu denganmu juga DENGANKU," jawab pemuda itu dengan nada suara cukup ketus dan kesal.

"Maksudmu, yang tadi itu, Ath?"

"Ya, siapapun mereka itu yang terlihat akrab denganmu,"

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu?"

"Kalau iya kenapa?"

"Kau lucu Athrun,"

"Jangan main-main denganku sekarang Cags! Kita sudah menikah. Aku sudah bersumpah di depan keluargaku dan keluargamu untuk menjagamu dan untuk sehidup semati denganmu. Jangan malah kau sekarang khianati perasaanku ini," pemuda bernama Athrun itu berusaha mengatur suaranya agar tidak membentak wanita yang sudah menikah dengannya selama tiga tahun itu.

"Dia hanya kawan lama, lagipula mereka sudah memiliki keluarga. Tidak ada gunanya kau cemburu." Cagalli tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Dia mengambil sebuah tas kecil dan memasukkan sebuah dompet kecil kedalamnya menutupnya dan melingkarkannya di tangan. "Ayo, kita pergi!" ajaknya lembut kepada Athrun. Tangan kanannya diulurkan kepada Athrun.

Sekilas Athrun mengintip jari manis sebelah kiri Cagalli. Masih tersematkan cincin emas putih bermahkotakan batu ruby kecil tersebut. Seakan-akan menandakan bahwa dia tidak usah khawatir karena Cagalli adalah miliknya, bukan yang lain. Athrun pun menerima uluran tangan Cagalli dan mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan rumah tersebut dan tanpa diminta tolong oleh Cagalli, Athrun membawa sebuah bungkusan kain yang kelihatannya sudah disiapkan oleh Cagalli.

Mereka berdua sampai di sebuah kuil dengan berbagai dekorasi festival yang menghiasinya. Banyak stand-stand jajanan dan permainan disana. Orang-orang pun ramai berdatangan. Anak-anak kecil yang lari kesana kemari, membuat suasana festival semakin ceria. Athrun tidak melepaskan genggaman tangan Cagalli, dia memegang tangan gadis itu dengan cukup erat. Cagalli sendiri sudah menyadari apabila Athrun sedikit berbeda malam ini, dia dapat merasakannya dari genggaman pria itu.

Mereka berdua lalu berhenti di sebuah stand permen manisan apel. Dengan santainya Cagalli meminta Athrun untuk membelikan permen manisan apel dan Athrun pun dengan senang hati membelikannya. Bahkan ketika mereka kembali melanjutkan jalan-jalan mereka, mereka masih saling menyuapi. Sungguh mereka terlihat sangat mesra. Bahkan beberapa pengunjung yang berpasangan maupun tidak, terlihat iri melihat pasangan itu.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu berkeliling dan mencoba beberapa permainan atraksi, Athrun dan Cagalli duduk di pinggiran teluk. "Apakah kau marah ikut denganku kemari?"

Athrun tidak menjawab. Dia menggenggam kembali tangan Cagalli dengan erat. "Mengapa aku harus marah? Bukankah kau malah menertawakanku barusan sebelum kita kemari?"

"Marah, karena setelah hampir tujuh tahun kita saling mengenal, aku baru mengungkapkan mengenai perasaanku ini?"

"Yah, pria siapa yang tidak marah apabila menemukan istrinya menangis sambil membaca surat yang ditujukan padanya dan surat itu berasal dari pria." Athrun terkejut ketika pulang dia disambut dengan Cagalli yang sedang menangis di sofa ruang keluarga sambil memegang secarik surat. Lalu memohon padanya untuk datang ke festival obon di suatu pulau. Ditambah begitu datang, mereka disambut oleh sekumpulan orang yang terlihat sangat akrab dengan Cagalli. Bahkan salah satu pria memeluknya dengan erat. "Aku ini suamimu, aku berhak –ah bukan- lebih tepatnya wajib tahu segala sesuatu yang terjadi padamu Cags, kau harus tahu itu. Aku tidak bermaksud mengekangmu tapi, ini semua karena aku berjanji dan mencintaimu sepenuh hati Cags," Jawab Athrun dengan mantap."Aku serius, aku tidak ingin semua yang kita lalui selama ini sia-sia."

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar isakan kecil. Athrun menoleh ke arah Cagalli dan melihat wanita itu menangis. Di sela tangisnya Athrun dapat mendengar Cagalli mengatakan kata maaf berulang-ulang. Athrun tidak dapat meraih dan menghapus air mata dari wajah Cagalli. Entah mengapa dia merasa berat hati untuk melakukannya. Oleh karena itu, dia hanya bisa mengelus lembut tangan Cagalli yang masih ada di genggamannya.

Seharusnya aku sudah tahu akan hal itu dan sudah seharusnya aku menerimanya. Namun, ternyata hatiku ini masih egois sehingga ingin memilikimu seutuhnya, batin Athrun. Dia tidak menyesal menikah dengan Cagalli, namun dia sudah seharusnya mengetahui apabila tepat saat itu, dia tidak bisa meminta Cagalli untuk seutuhnya menjadi miliknya, mulai dari jiwa, raga, dan perasaannya. Iya, kalau saja dia menyadarinya saat itu. Mungkin mereka akan baik-baik saja sekarang.

* * *

><p>Tepat tujuh tahun yang lalu, mereka bertemu di sebuah Universitas. Athrun mengenal Cagalli sebagai pribadi yang tegas dan keras namun, dia memiliki sisi yang lembut. Sedangkan, Cagalli mengenal Athrun sebagai sosok mahasiswa populer yang justru jauh dari dunianya bahkan menurut Cagalli Athrun itu adalah sosok yang sulit digapai. Padahal sebaliknya, Athrun berpikir Cagalli lah justru yang sulit dijangkau. Pertemuan singkat di kantin universitas membuat mereka bertemu. Awalnya Cagalli acuh dengan Athrun yang duduk sambil makan disebelahnya dan sering bertanya kepadanya. Namun, lama-lama Cagalli pun membuka diri padanya.<p>

Seiring berjalannya waktu, keduanya menjadi dekat. Bahkan keluarga Cagalli merasa senang, puterinya mendapatkan seorang 'calon' kepala keluarga seperti Athrun. Sedangkan keluarga Athrun, juga merasa senang apabila Athrun memiliki 'calon' pendamping seperti Cagalli. Pertengkaran pasti ada namun, mereka dapat melaluinya.

Bagi beberapa orang mereka adalah pasangan yang aneh. Athrun cukup termasuk orang yang anomali karena dia terkadang memiliki kriteria yang aneh terhadap seseorang dan memiliki pola pikir yang unik. Sedangkan Cagalli, memiliki pemikiran tidak seperti gadis pada umumnya. Awalnya banyak yang menganggap mereka cocok karena aneh, karena mereka orang-orang yang anomali. Namun, lama-kelamaan banyak yang mengakui bahwa mereka justru melengkapi satu sama lain.

Athrun tidak peduli mengenai rumor-rumor yang timbul ketika dia dan Cagalli masih berstatus pacaran. Walau dia sebenarnya sering merasa ada kalanya Cagalli seperti tidak fokus pada dirinya. Seakan-akan tidak ada pantulan dirinya dari balik bola mata ambernya itu. Saat itu dia sudah yakin apabila Cagalli memang tercipta untuknya dan dia akan mempertahankannya bagaimana pun caranya. Pada saat mereka berkencan, Cagalli pernah mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh, "Mengapa kau memilihku Athrun? Apa kau tidak pernah khawatir suatu hari aku mengkhianatimu? Manusia itu hidup untuk saling memanfaatkan satu sama lain, walau mereka sebenarnya adalah mahluk sosial."

Athrun saat itu, tidak merasa ada yang aneh dari kata-kata Cagalli. Dia hanya meraih kedua tangan gadis itu dalam genggamannya dan mengelus lembut tangan Cagalli sambil memain-mainkan cincin yang ada di jari manis kanan gadis itu. "Kalau kau memang seperti itu, kau tidak akan mau pergi kencan denganku selama ini, kau tidak akan menerima lamaranku saat itu. Hanya itu yang kupercayai bahwa kau tidak melihat orang lain selain diriku."

Dengan jawaban sederhana itu, Athrun dan Cagalli pun melanjutkan ke pelaminan dan berstatus sebagai suami isteri hingga saat ini. Iya, hingga saat ini. Kalau saja kejadian itu tidak terjadi malam itu, Athrun tidak akan sehancur ini. Bukan raganya yang hancur namun, hatinya yang hancur.

* * *

><p>"Aku sudah berjanji padanya, untuk selalu menjaga perasaan ini," ucap Cagalli yang kembali menarik perhatian Athrun. Cagalli menghapus air mata yang keluar dari matanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah lampion kecil yang dia keluarkan dari kantung kain yang dibawakan oleh Athrun. Di lampion tersebut tertulis kanji 皆城 総士. Athrun hanya menghela napas, dia sama sekali tidak ingin berdebat lagi dan kelihatannya justru dia yang jadi kehilangan kedewasaannya dan malah bersikap seperti anak kecil dihadapan Cagalli.<p>

Athrun lalu duduk disebelah Cagalli, menemaninya menunggu acara inti dari festival obon ini dimulai. "Kau ingat ketika aku katakan kalau keluargaku adalah keluarga yang terpandang dan pernah suatu hari kukatakan kau mirip dengan seseorang?" Tanya Cagalli dan Athrun hanya mengangguk, "Kalau begitu, mungkin ada baiknya sekarang aku menceritakan kepadamu suatu dongeng, ya Ath."

"Aku mengenalnya sejak kecil. Dia anak yang sangat misterius. Sebenarnya dia sering main dengan teman-temannya. Tapi, ada yang unik dari anak itu. Dia, cukup mirip denganmu Ath, hanya saja kau lebih baik darinya dan kau harus senang akan hal itu, karena poin itulah yang membuatku tertarik padamu. Jadi, bersyukurlah," kata Cagalli. "Awalnya kami tidak terlalu mengenal, tapi Otousama membawa aku bertemu dengan keluarganya dan kami mulai mengenal satu sama lain. Bermain, belajar, mengobrol, tidak pernah hal itu kami lewatkan hingga awal SMA."

Athrun mencoba untuk mengingat awal pertemuannya dengan Cagalli. Iya, Cagalli sangatlah unik dan sulit didekati dan Athrun merasa aneh karena Cagalli seperti memang sengaja menghindarinya. Ketika dia bertanya pada teman-teman Cagalli yang mengenal gadis itu dengan baik -ah bukan- cukup baik, mereka mengatakan kalau Cagalli berubah. Dulu dia tidak sependiam yang Athrun lihat. Dia pribadi yang ceria, berani dan tegas. Iya, Athrun bisa lihat hal itu, namun Cagalli terlihat sangat berhati-hati dalam bersikap.

"Dia, memiliki suatu keanehan. Dia berbeda dari aku yang seorang Natural dan kau yang seorang Coordinator. Kita tidak dapat mengidentifikasikan dengan baik, sebenarnya dia itu apa. Tapi, yang pasti dia lebih sengsara dibandingkan kita Ath. Tubuh mereka memang sudah disiapkan untuk dijadikan senjata biologis. Sebenarnya tidak benar-benar senjata biologis, karena mereka masih hidup dengan penuh kesadaran, menjalani rutinitas sehari-hari seperti orang biasa, berkeluarga, bermasyarakat, dan sebagainya." Lanjut Cagalli. Cagalli lalu mengeluarkan sebuah Kristal berwarna hijau kecil dan dia menggenggamnya erat-erat. "Dia, terkena sebuah asimilasi yang merupakan dampak dari perannya sebagai senjata biologis itu. Sebelum hal itu terjadi, aku mengungkapkan perasaanku. Lucu bukan? Tapi, itu merupakan bentuk kepedulianku pada dirinya yang sudah tidak memiliki siapa-siapa. Keluarga serta sahabat-sahabatnya semua sudah tiada. Pesannya padaku diakhir adalah, 'Dapatkah kau mengingatku walau aku berubah atau tidak ada di dunia ini lagi?' dan aku menyanggupi permohonannya itu."

"Kapan itu terjadi? Aku tahu mengenai 'mereka' bahkan mereka dianggap sebagai sampah karena sudah tidak seperti manusia lagi. Disamping itu, asimilasi itu proses yang cukup lama," ucap Athrun yang ingat jelas bahwa dia dan Cagalli bisa hidup damai berkat 'mereka'.

"Dia, meninggal pada saat aku tingkat dua kuliah. Saat kita sudah berpacaran selama satu tahun," jawab Cagalli. "Surat itu, adalah surat terakhir yang kuterimanya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Aku selalu menyimpannya dan setiap tahun menjelang festival obon aku selalu membacanya."

"Jadi, kau sudah selingkuh sejak saat itu Cags?"

Cagalli tertawa kecil mendengar kata selingkuh keluar dari mulut Athrun. "Mungkin bisa kau bilang seperti itu. Tapi ucapan sumpah yang kukatakan padamu saat pernikahan kita itu semuanya langsung keluar dari mulutku ini Ath, kau tidak perlu khawatir," jawab Cagalli, "Mungkin saat itu memang aku telah mengkhianati kepercayaanmu, iya aku selingkuh karena perasaan ini tidak pernah sepenuhnya kutujukan padamu dan aku seakan-akan menggunakan kebaikanmu hanya sebagai pelarianku. Perasaanku yang sudah mengkhianatimu, tapi jiwa dan ragaku ini sepenuhnya kupercayakan padamu."

* * *

><p>Hening. Setelah penjelasan Cagalli, tidak ada yang berani melanjutkan atau mengatakan sepatah katapun. Baik Athrun dan Cagalli tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. "Batu kristal itu, adalah dirinya kan?" Cagalli hanya mengangguk, "Lalu kalung Haumea, yang kau berikan setelah dua tahun kita berpacaran itu apa?"<p>

"Sebagai tanda bahwa penyesalanku selalu ada dan sebagai tanda bahwa aku akan menepati janjiku untuk melindungi dan menjaga orang yang kusayangi," jawab Cagalli.

"Tapi itu berkaitan dengan perasaan, Cags. Berarti kau tidak melihatku sebagai seorang Athrun Zala."

"Berkat kau aku bisa bertahan hidup Ath. Kau yang bersikeras mendekatiku, kau yang mencoba untuk membuka diriku, itulah yang membuat aku bersyukur bertemu denganmu. Aku sudah hancur Ath, seperti Kristal itu. Tapi, kau menyokongku dan membimbingku. Oleh karena itu, aku menerima lamaranmu, menikah dengamu, Karena aku tidak dapat membayangkan apa yang terjadi padaku apabila kau tidak ada. Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk hidup setelah dia tiada. Tapi, kau membuat aku kembali merasakan yang namanya kehidupan."

Athrun menelan ludah, dia juga berpikir bahwa dia tidak dapat hidup apabila tidak ada seorang Cagalli Yula Athha. Seorang gadis yang mampu memberikan sudut pandang yang berbeda dengan dirinya sehingga dia tidak menjadi seorang robot tapi juga manusia yang memiliki akal pikiran dan perasaan. Tapi, sayangnya gadis ini tidak bisa menyerahkan perasaannya. Apakah ini karena selama ini dia egois. Sejak dulu apa yang dia inginkan ada di depan mata, namun pertemuan dengan Cagalli membuat dia ingin menantang dirinya untuk mencari hal yang tidak dapat dia raih dan dia mencoba untuk meraihnya, yaitu Cagalli.

"Jadi, kau hidup memanfaatkanku dan aku hidup memanfaatkanmu ya?" ucap Athrun tiba-tiba dan terdengar lebih kepada diri sendiri. Cagalli hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Aku paham mengapa kau mendalami filsafat dan politik sekarang." Athrun lalu tertawa.

"Jadi, apa kau akan meminta cerai denganku? Karena aku tahu kau adalah seorang pria dengan harga diri yang tinggi." Tanya Cagalli tiba-tiba.

Athrun mengepal tangannya dan dia merasa semua ototnya menegang. Dia tidak percaya Cagalli dengan santai berkata seperti itu. Namun, ketika Athrun melihat ke arah wajah Cagalli, ada air mata yang mulai menetes. Iya, Cagalli benar-benar hancur dan memang kelihatannya hanya dia yang bisa menopangnya.

"Apa air mata itu untukku?" Tanya Athrun.

Cagalli kembali menghapus air matanya, "Ahaha….Aku sudah tidak dapat menebaknya lagi Ath. Tapi, sejujurnya, walau perasaanku ini hanya untuk satu orang. Aku tidak ingin berpisah darimu. Perasaan manusia itu memang berbahaya bukan?" ucapnya namun, air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir.

Athrun segera merangkul istrinya itu. "Aku memang mungkin sudah bersikap egois. Ingin memilikimu seutuhnya tanpa pernah mau mengetahui kenyataan yang ada didepan mataku. Seperti saat ini, bahwa sebenarnya aku tidak bisa memiliki perasaanmu seutuhnya. Tapi, air mata serta ucapanmu itu, membuatku cukup. Cukup menjadi alasan bahwa aku membutuhkanmu dan kau, juga membutuhkanku."

Cagalli hanya tersenyum,"Terima kasih," ucapnya lembut.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja selama ini? Tidak merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhmu?" Tanya Athrun.

Cagalli memandang Kristal hijau itu, "Aku baik-baik saja, karena harapan terakhirnya melindungiku."

"Kalau begitu aku akan berterima kasih padanya."

"Walau aku sudah selingkuh dengannya?"

Athrun mendengus. Dia merasa aneh karena sudah mengelurakan kata-kata itu. "Kau yang mengatakannya pertama, Ath." Ucap Cagalli dengan nada sedikit iseng untuk mencerahkan suasana.

"Yah, setidaknya dia mempercayakan dirimu padaku Cags. Aku katakan sekali lagi. Mungkin perasaanmu sudah mengkhianatiku namun, aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan apa yag kita lalui selama ini. Selama kau hidup, selama kau tidak melepas cincin itu dan kau tidak meminta kalung ini kembali, aku akan selalu bersamamu."

"Walau itu berarti kita akan hidup dalam kesedihan dan kesengsaraan karena perasaan yang tidak pernah tercapai dan sama satu sama lain?"

Athrun hanya mengangguk. Dia lalu mengambil lampion yang ada di genggaman Cagalli. "Ayo, kita doakan semoga dia baik-baik saja disana." Cagalli mengangguk dan memegang salah satu sudut lampoin itu. Bersama dengan Athrun mereka melepaskan lampion itu ke teluk dan membiarkannya bergabung dengan lampion yang lainnya.

* * *

><p>Kelihatannya seharusnya ini Fuyu masukkan di cross over namun, karena hanya menyebutkan namanya saja. Fuyu memutuskan untuk menyimpannya di Fandom ini. Sebenarnya ketika seri Gundam SEED dan Fafner tayang Fuyu ingin sekali menulis dan mencoba untuk menggabungkan dua universe ini. Dan kebetulan sekarang sedang ada undangan dari Cloli-san, Fuyu pun mencoba. Entah mengapa karena lebih dapat <em>feel<em> di chara Athrun dan Cagalli, Fuyu menjadikan mereka tokoh utama di cerita ini. Mohon maaf apabila ceritanya kurang memuaskan. Fuyu masih tidak tega membuat terjadinya perselingkuhan secara nyata jadi Fuyu bikin secara psikis.


End file.
